


Won't You Be My 'Only Yours'?

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Here's to the Mourning [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Nolan and Theo the morning after.





	Won't You Be My 'Only Yours'?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Love Love"

Nolan wakes in the early hours of the morning to an empty bed.

 

He looks around the softly lit room, memories of the night before flooding his brain.  Flashes of playful wrestling and hysterical laughter. The sight of Theo’s abs flexing and relaxing under his touch.  The feeling of their hands tangled together, holding on as if their lives depended on it.

 

His heart drops into his stomach, almost convinced he'd hallucinated it all, but the phantom feeling of Theo's skin against his and the delightfully painful ache all over his body linger  _ so _ heavily, he immediately concludes it  _ definitely _ happened.

 

But that doesn't change the disappointment that settles in the pit of his stomach.

 

Being with Theo the night before had felt nothing like the fantasized he’d had for the past couple years.  He'd always imagined it'd be charged with emotion, possibly even to the point of tears.

 

It was the opposite.

 

It felt like jumping into the ocean on a hot summer day.  Or playing a game of pickup soccer with your friends.

 

They couldn't help but laugh the whole way through, feeling like all their worries had been swept away for good as they joked and smiles their way through the best sex that Nolan had ever had.  Better sex than Nolan had ever dreamed possible.

 

But, Nolan thinks, sex that amazing doesn't quite line up with waking up alone to a cold bed.

 

And then he hears the sound of the shower and the sound of someone making food in the kitchen.  The shower switches off and Nolan can hear Matt rapping to himself in the kitchen while making coffee and his morning protein shake.

 

The bathroom door opens, the door jamb sticking as it always does after a hot shower.  There's no sound for a few moments, save the whirring of the bathroom fan.

 

Nolan holds his breath.

 

_ “Hey, man.  You want some coffee?” _  Matt's brash-but-friendly voice drifts into the room, muted by distance as well as Nolan's closed bedroom door.

 

_ “Yeah, sure.”   _ Theo's voice answers from just outside Nolan's room, and he can hear the chimera flip off the fan-light in the bathroom before padding barefoot into the living area of the two-bedroom apartment.

 

Nolan's heart swells in his chest and he knows the chimera probably isn’t actively listening in, too busy making small talk over coffee, but Nolan blushes.  He scolds his own body at the way his pulse races, heart thumping wildly inside his ribcage at the knowledge that Theo hadn't freaked and left in the middle of the night.

 

Instead, Theo is up and wandering around the apartment as if it's his own.  He's talking to Nolan's roommate over coffee. There's carefree laughter between the two every few seconds, (Nolan just  _ knows _ they're talking about sports, Matt's  _ favorite _ thing in the world) and it does nothing to calm the excited fluttering in his chest.

 

Nolan hears the familiar sound of Matt zipping up his gym bag, getting ready to leave for baseball practice.

 

Nolan’s eyes follow along cracks in his ceiling and tries to calm his heart rate.  He hears Theo and Matt laughing about something he can't make out and then Matt is telling Theo he'll see him later for trivia night before shutting the front door firmly behind himself.

 

Nolan flips over onto his stomach and buries his head under his pillow and into the clean sheets, as if it'll help him wipe the stupid smile off his face.  By the time Nolan’s bedroom door opens, he hasn't succeeded.

 

“Your roommate is less of a dick than I thought he'd be.”

 

“He's nice.  Means well, I suppose.  Just kind of a misogynist.”  Nolan mumbles into his mattress.

 

“Ah.  What a douche.”  Theo says before slurping noisily at his coffee.

 

Nolan rolls his eyes beneath his eyelids, glad that Theo can't see the smile on his face at the man's antics.

 

“You planning on staying in bed all day?”  Theo teases as he walks up to Nolan's bedside table and sets down a deliciously tempting cup of coffee.  But Nolan knows he won't be able to keep a straight face if he looks at Theo, so he doesn’t answer or turn to the face him.  “I'm not complaining. Not if that means you're going to remain in this particular state of undress the entire time.”

 

Nolan bites back a moan as Theo's rough palm caresses a hot trail down Nolan's back.  The sheet pulls down and off his prone form as Theo follows the line of his spine down to small of his back then across to his naked hip and down the outside of his thigh, all the way to Nolan's ankle.

 

“And I  _ definitely _ wouldn't complain if I'm allowed to join you.”  Theo adds, playfully, as his touch moves to the inside of Nolan's ankle.  It becomes featherlight and slows to a frustrating stop halfway up the inside of Nolan's thigh.  “Can I join you, Nol?”

 

“Depends.”  Nolan mumbles, the pillow still propped on top of his head.  He presses his hips into the mattress, seeking pressure against the rapidly firming aspects of his anatomy.  Theo starts stroking small circles into his sensitive skin and Nolan bites his lip to keep his composure.

 

“On what?”

 

Nolan hesitates before answering.  He isn't sure how much he wants to put on the line here.  He's tempted to just say, “fuck it” and let Theo turn his brain to mush with his sinful, gentle hands.

 

But he's wanted this for so long that he can't bite his tongue.  He tilts his head so that his words won't be muffled by the bedcover.

 

“On if everything is going to go back to how it was before… If it'll be like it never happened once you walk out that door.”  Nolan whispers.

 

The hand on his thigh freezes.

 

Nolan's chest tightens when the silence stretches a bit too long.  He feels Theo climb onto the bed and over Nolan's body, stretching out in the spot he'd vacated earlier in the morning.  He shoves a hand under Nolan’s torso and tugs, trying to wriggle his way underneath Nolan on the mattress. Not that he could resist if he tried, but Nolan goes willingly, helping to drape himself along Theo's form from head to toe.  He continues hiding his face, burying it in the crook of Theo's neck and shoulder. He noses at the warm skin and hears Theo sigh beneath him. He feels the soft sweats that he knows Theo must've stolen from his dresser seperating them.  But everywhere else they're connected is skin to skin, and Nolan wants to tell the older man that it doesn't matter. All he wants is to help himself to the feast of soft, yet firm, irresistible skin pressed against his own.

 

“What do you want to change?”  Theo whispers, running a hand through the short hair at the nape of Nolan's neck.  His other hand rests firmly at the small of Nolan's back. “Tell me what you want to happen after I leave to go back to work tomorrow.”

 

“I want to see you more.”  Nolan blurts out before he can think too hard on the question.  He feels Theo exhale a small laugh and press a kiss to his hair.

 

“That can definitely be arranged.”  Theo agrees easily. His blunt nails scratch gently at the base of Nolan's spine.  “What else?”

 

“I want…”  Nolan's words stick in his throat.  He pushes his forearms against the mattress, pulling his shoulders up off of Theo, and propping himself up enough to allow their gazes to meet for the first time all morning.  Theo leans in automatically, rubbing his nose along the length of Nolan's. It’s such a tender gesture that Nolan tilts his head in further to press their lips together in an effort to diffuse the cloud of joy forming in his chest.  Theo smiles into the kiss before pulling away and digging his hand further into Nolan's hair just to keep the younger man from leaning back in.

 

“What do you want, Nolan?”  Theo demands. He flips them suddenly, practically knocking the air from Nolan's lungs.  Though if he's honest with himself, Nolan might admit the lack of breath is more from the way Theo has placed himself between Nolan's legs, splaying them open so that their hips are pressed together in a way that has Nolan cursing those pilfered sweatpants.

 

“I want this.”  Nolan pants out, hands gripping at Theo's lats like he has to hang on or else he'll fall.  Off of what, he's not too sure. “I want this to be real. I want it to be you and me. I want  _ us. _ ”

 

Nolan is breathing heavily and staring into the eyes of the man above him, begging for him to want Nolan the way Nolan has always wanted him.

 

“Okay.”  Theo whispers against Nolan’s lips before kissing him firm, but quick and pulling back again to nod at him, eyes shining unnaturally bright in the morning sun.

 

And that's when he sees it.

 

A look in Theo’s eyes that he hasn't seen since the day Nolan graduated from high school.

 

Nolan had walked at his graduation, with the few friends he'd salvaged after Theo had taken him under his wing.  Nolan didn't expect much. He hadn’t brought his graduation up to anyone in the pack. But when Nolan's name had been called to walk across the stage, he'd almost tripped over himself when instead of the usual polite applause of all the parents, he'd been the recipient of loud whistles, catcalls and shouts, courtesy of at 14 members of the McCall pack.

 

Theo had invited everyone.  The pack had almost all come home from college for the weekend to support Nolan when his own parents hadn't even shown up.

 

Theo had looked at him with a genuine expression of pride and happiness.  His eyes had lit up with a bright glow, visible even in daylight, almost like he couldn't help it.  If Nolan had not already been head over heels for the man, that would have been the day.

 

And now Nolan gets it.  Theo wants to be here as much as Nolan does.

 

“Nolan?”  Theo smiles down at Nolan, drawing him from his memories.  Nolan tries to focus on the present, his eyes crossing as he cranes his neck to nose at Theo's stubbled jaw.  He's rewarded with a rumbling laugh from the man's chest. “You with me, babe?”

 

“ _ Babe _ .”  Nolan throws his head back as much as one can while lying on their back, and he laughs, a good solid laugh of relief.  He looks at Theo’s eyes, reveling in the excitement he sees there. He pulls a hand up to run his thumb along Theo's bottom lip. “God, the pet names already?  If you insist. But only if I get to call you  _ boyfriend. _ ”

 

“Boyfriend.”  Theo hides his grin by nipping at Nolan's thumb.  “I like the sound of that. I've never been anyone's boyfriend before."

 

“Seriously?”  Nolan chuckles, brow furrowing.  Theo just nods, confusion covering his features.

 

Nolan's smile fades into a blank look as he registers the words.  His blood turns hot as he thinks about the way Theo trembled underneath him the night before, how he gasped and rambled nonsensically about how incredible it felt.  The way he struggled to hold the animals inside him at bay, face morphing back and forth as Nolan rode him desperately till they were both shaking.

 

“Theo, last night…”  Nolan swallows, cupping the other man's cheek.  “When you said you'd…”

 

“Never done that before?”  Theo nods slowly, his confused smile turning almost apologetic.  “Yeah, I meant I'd never had sex. With anyone. Unless blowjobs count.  I've definitely gotten a few blowjobs. At least like ten. Eh… maybe more like fifteen.   _ Mehhh…  _ closer to ten.  Mostly randos, though.  Nothing to write home about.”

 

Theo squints as if he's trying and failing to recall each and every one and Nolan shakes his head with a laugh.

 

“Why didn't you like… tell me?”  Nolan squeaks out.

 

“I did, you dork.”  Theo laughs. He places soft kisses on Nolan's jawline.  “Also, where did you think I had time to ever be in a relationship?  You know what happened when I was a teenager, and you know I've just been traveling and doing stuff for Scott over the past few months.”

 

“I don't know.”  Nolan grumbles. “I just… I wish I had known.”

 

“Why?”  Theo stops, arching an eyebrow at the human.  “It was perfect. Better than I imagined it could ever be.”

 

“Jesus, Theo.  If you though that was good…”  Nolan smiles seriously. “I cannot wait to spend the rest of this relationship showing you how much better we can do than last night.”

 

Theo’s surprised laugh turns into a moan as it's muffled by an eager mouth while Nolan begins to make good on his promise.

  
  



End file.
